


Celebration Events

by Vixeria



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sesskag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixeria/pseuds/Vixeria
Summary: The final battle has come and gone and everyone is now celebrating. A three-day long festival is coming up, and you may be wondering "where?" and "why?". Two souls, so amazingly opposite, yet so much alike.... R:M just in case.This is a non-revised version of the story imported from my Fanfiction.net account. Warning: Chapters are a bit confusing for some to follow, and many are fillers to fill in some confusing bits of the story.





	1. Make A Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Revised import from Fanfiction.net  
> Celebration Events, an InuYasha Fanfic | Fanfiction

**Chapter One - Make A Wish**

She closed her eyes as tight as she could. The pain was excruciating. She knew that if she were to open her eyes, she would see Naraku in front of her. To her right would be Sango and Miroku, flat on their stomachs as his malicious aura assaulted them both. To her left, Inuyasha, too, was flat on his stomach, growling loudly as he tried to force himself to his feet. Beside him is Sesshomaru, brought to his knees from such a powerful aura. Rin cried atop of Ah-Uhn, who was on his belly as well. Jakken had lost consciousness because of the aura, and it left Rin feeling helpless. Across from them all, Kouga and Ayame were on their knees from the force.

Yet, she still stood.

It hurt, yes, but she was still able to stand. It hardly weighed anything on her shoulders, but she could still feel its malice and ill-will towards her friends. She gulped as she opened her eyes to stare directly into Naraku's angry eyes.

"Hm," he said, coming forward. "My aura seems to allude both you and the munchkin." He said, referring to Rin.

All eyes turned to her, all of their eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and shock. Her body felt as though it would collapse at any point, yet, it still stood. She gulped as Naraku came face-to-face with her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Her bow had split in two, and she was now left defenseless. True, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Ayame, along with members of her group, had shown her how to use hand-to-hand combat, but she was still no match for a hanyou who now had the entire jewel within his grasp. Or so they all thought. She gulped again, her mouth dry and her throat parched.

"So?" Kagome said, a tad bit irritated.

"Ah," Naraku said, "so it does have an effect on you. How interesting."

He suddenly let loose his full aura and sweat began to bead on her forehead. Sesshomaru was now down on both of his knees and his only arm, but wasn't on his stomach. Kouga and Ayame were flat on their stomachs. None of them was even able to talk from the sheer force of his power.

"Why do you not fall, miko?" Naraku demanded.

Kagome smirked at him, even though she was now out of breath. "What?" She said, taking a few puffs of air. "I've come to expect the unexpected, Naraku. After all, I am sooo much smarter than you give me credit for." She said, taking a step forward and holding her hands up to place them on his arm. He flinched, but he knew she couldn't do anything.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, "Afraid of an untrained miko?" She asked and suddenly slammed her left fist into his face while holding onto his arm sending huge tendrils of spiritual energy into his person. He lashed out at her, knocking her into one of the four walls of the room. She idly wondered how she and the rest had been able to find this place without getting attacked, but didn't dwell too much on it when she felt her back hit against the solid wall. She cried out, but all that came was a choked yell before the pain settled into her.

"What the hell did you to me, wench?" Naraku growled as his whole arm began to disintegrate. He tried to form it back, but it wouldn't and simply kept being purified.

She looked up at him weakly as the others tried to make sure she was okay. She had hit the wall pretty hard, but his aura was still being magnified by the Shikkon jewel. She winced when her head went into a certain position and a small trail of blood slipped passed her lips. "Kagome-sama!" Rin cried, tears sliding down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I-I'm okay, Rin," she gurgled, trying to stop her cries. She bent forward, but ended up slumping forward and almost fell to the floor had she not caught herself with both of her hands. She stumbled upward, gaining her balance again and looking at the evil hanyou.

"As for you," she choked out angrily, "I sent you a taste of your own damn medicine." She smiled remembering how it had felt when Tsubaki had attempted to poison her with the jewel. She had lasted a pretty long time then, but now…she glanced about at her concerned friends before staggering forward again. Naraku growled and tried to attack her with his tentacles, but they purified on contact with her skin.

She smirked as she looked at the man. Suddenly, a pain coursed through her body, forcing her to her knees. A hacking cough rumbled through her body, and she spat blood almost instantly. A pair of feet suddenly found their way in front of her and she looked up to see Kikyou. Her cold eyes stared into her own warm brown ones as she held both of her hands out to help Kagome up. She figured that the sudden pain had seeped from the crack in her back when she had connected with the wall.

"I'm giving you my half of the soul, Kagome," Kikyou said when she had Kagome on her feet again. Kagome made to reply, but Kikyou disappeared in a flutter of ashes and nothing was there but her clothes and a floating orb. It softly embedded itself in her chest and she blinked for several moments before cocking her head to the side in confusion. An amazing amount of knowledge flew forward in her mind, and her back stopped aching painfully as she stood straight once more. She furrowed her eyebrows as she held her head.

"Ow…." She muttered, feeling her brain jostle around a bit. She then looked at everyone else and blinked some blurriness from her eyes. She raised her other hand, and suddenly, her own aura filled the entire castle that had kept Naraku hidden for so long. Naraku's eyes widened for a split second before he opened his mouth in a silent scream as his body hit the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the next she knew, everyone was getting up off of their hands, knees, faces, and stomachs.

She smiled at them all before she made her way to where the Shikkon was embedded in Naraku's chest. She took a hard look before asking someone to get it for her. "Its in his chest," she explained and Ayame nodded before plunging her hand into his chest and grabbing hold of the small bauble.

She pulled it out and it glistened in the dark blood. "Here you go, Kagome," Ayame said with a tired smile. "I can't believe we all went through such trouble for a bead."

Kagome gave her a bright smile. "Well, the world must rid itself of this small little bead, because with it, it will always cause mayhem and destruction."

"I see," Ayame said, inspecting the little pink marble. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"Well," Kagome said walking over to a sitting Inuyasha, "I did promise that I would give it back, even though it is rightfully mine." She gave him a smile as she closed his hand around it. "Make a wish Inuyasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punctuation corrected.


	2. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Revised import from Fanfiction.net  
> Celebration Events, an InuYasha Fanfic | Fanfiction

Inuyasha stared into her eyes with confusion and shock. He really couldn't believe that she had just handed him the jewel, just like that. He thought hard on his wish, and he knew what he wanted, and silently, he made his wish.

The pink jewel burst into shining sparkles, and in its place, a woman stood between Inuyasha's legs. "Inuyasha," she bowed to him, before turning her eyes on the others in the room, "everyone." She greeted.

"M-Midoriko!" Miroku gasped out before dropping to his knees and placing his hands together in prayer.

The dark-haired woman laid her eyes on his form and smiled before shaking her head. "There is no need to pray, Miroku, after all, I am very nonexistent in this world. I have come to you all to give you a bit of a warning," she said, then turned to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Are you sure of your wish?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded instantly. "Very well. Kagome Higurashi, the well is now sealed forever."

Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor. She knew that it would happen at some point or another. After all, that was what was supposed to happen anyway. Her words only confirmed it. "I am here to give you all gifts. Miroku," she said, looking down at him, "Sango," she said, turning her head to her. "I am going to give you both the lifespan of a full demon. I know both of your wishes to see well into the future, but you must survive in order to get there. Should you be killed, you will never see Kagome's home."

Miroku and Sango didn't really know what to say, but then a question formed in each of their minds. "Wouldn't that mean that we would have to change appearance and body structure? Our bodies are of humans, not youkai."

"You will look the same, but in about one week's time, little changes will appear. You shall see." She smiled. She then looked at Sango, "however, that is Miroku's gift. To be able to see the future with you at his side." Sango blushed a furious red, before averting her eyes from the monk at her side. "Your gift, my dear, is your younger brother." She smiled and threw a bead onto the floor. It began to grow and form and soon, her little brother was standing right in front of her. Sango's eyes began to water and before she knew it, she had clasped onto him, clinging to him with all her might.

"He remembers everything, dear, so there's no need to hold anything back," Midoriko said with a small smile. She then turned to Rin. "There are so many things I could give you a child, but because I am nice, I am going to give you a choice. You can either choose to stay at this youkai lord's side, or you can choose your mother and father." Rin's eyes widened at the possibility of her mother and father, but then she looked at her lord, staring at her with a look that said "don't leave me".

Rin shook her head. "I wish to stay with Lord Sesshomaru." She said, losing her third-person talk. Midoriko smiled.

"Very well," she turned to Lord Sesshomaru. "I know you consider her your daughter, Lord Sesshomaru," Midoriko said. "That is why this is your gift as well." She placed one hand on the little girl's head, and soon enough, super-thin streaks of silver ran through her hair and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Rin saw the silver streaks in her hair and giggled.

"Now Rin has pretty hair like Sesshomaru-sama!" She giggled madly as she ran and gave her lord an enormous hug. Sesshomaru picked her up and held her tightly to him before turning to the woman, who's back was now to him.

"Inuyasha, I give you the woman who your heart desired fifty or so years ago," Midoriko said, throwing a bead beside him and watching it take form. Kikyou soon sat back on her butt and was leaning on her hands, emotions swirling through them as she surveyed the area. Her eyes eventually landed on Inuyasha and soon enough, the two had embraced.

"Shippou," Midoriko turned as she saw the small ball of fuzz that protruded from around the corner. He had taken off in search of shelter. "What would you like, Shippou?"

"I want…" He looked around and thought about it but he couldn't think of anything. "I know!" He exclaimed and jumped onto the woman's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned to Kagome. "Kagome," Midoriko said, kneeling in front of the woman who had sat to lean against the wall. Her back had begun to ache slightly, so she had decided to sit for a little while. "I, Midoriko, put you in full responsibility for this kit. He is to be your son. Do you accept?"

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes before laying her eyes on Shippou's face. "I accept." She said with a smile. Shippou laughed gleefully and jumped into Kagome's arms and she slowly wrapped her arms around the small boy.

She turned and looked at the two wolf youkai off to the side. "There is not much I can do for you two. How does life-long protection sound? I can keep your packs protected so that they may never go extinct."

"Wow," Ayame said with wide eyes and bowed, "thank you, Midoriko-sama."

"I believe my work here is done," Midoriko said, turning around.

"Wait!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What about Kagome? All you did was thrust a bunch of stuff on her. Like the well being closed and the kit being her son!"

"That's right," Sango said, looking at the woman with a stern expression, "what does she get? She deserves something!"

Midoriko smiled and turned to the woman. "I didn't forget about her. Her gift is a surprise." And with that, she disappeared.

Everyone looked at Kagome who had now fallen unconscious against the wall, holding Shippou to her. Both of her arms slid lifelessly to her sides when Shippou moved to look at her in the face. He began to cry when he tried to wake her up.

Sesshomaru bent down to pick her up at the same time Inuyasha walked over to her. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I shall carry her to the Miko Kaede," Sesshomaru stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammatically corrected.  
> Punctuation corrected.


	3. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Revised import from Fanfiction.net  
> Celebration Events, an InuYasha Fanfic | Fanfiction

"I shall carry her to the Miko Kaede," Sesshomaru stated. "Rin, climb atop Ah-Uhn."

Inuyasha growled but then realized that it was no longer his place seeing as how he now had Kikyou to look after. "You better not let her get hurt."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow before walking through a rather large hole in the wall and lifting to the sky. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all climbed atop of Kirara and they, too, took to the sky. Rin had followed shortly after with Ah-Uhn and Jakken. Inuyasha simply lifted Kikyou onto his back and jumped out of the hole, causing her to scream as they fell through the air. He had forgotten that the castle was built on top of a mountain. Oh well, might as well have a bit of fun.

She gripped onto him tightly as they raced down the side of the mountain, followed quickly by Ayame and Kouga. They were all, soon headed toward the village of Edo.

* * *

"So, I forget, why am I here again?" Kagome asked.

"Because I must train you. I told you that I had come to warn you and that I had gifts for you all." The dark-haired woman replied.

"So, tell me, again, why am I here?" She asked, out of breath as she did a backflip away from Midoriko's outstretched hands.

"There is a war that is on the way. Many are still going to be seeking the jewel's power," Midoriko replied. "There are going to be countless demons and even worse demons from when you battled Naraku. Naraku isn't nearly half as bad as these. They will try to manipulate you, force you into things you don't wish to do, and even disguise themselves as your friends. You must be careful."

"How long will it be before the battle?" She asked.

"Exactly two months from now," Midoriko said.

"Okay, so how long is that in the waking world?"

Midoriko looked at her before saying, "half a month."

"You mean only two weeks?" Kagome exclaimed. "How long have I been out?" She nearly shouted.

"For two and a half weeks now," Midoriko said.

"Two and a half!" Kagome said astonished. "Why?"

"I had to train you," Midoriko replied calmly, "besides, it would be best if you were unconscious for the transformation your body is taking on."

"What kind of transformation?" She asked.

"Well, you are going to be a shapeshifter, so I guess you can take on any form you wish. You will have to ask Shippou to help train you a bit, even if he, himself, doesn't know much, on how to shift forms."

"I'm going to be a shapeshifter?" Kagome asked aloud to herself. "Wow, I admit, I never saw that coming."

"That's not all, sweetheart," Midoriko said. "You are going to be a major mix. You will still have your Miko abilities, as well as every single youkai in the world. You will have the magic of a sorcerer and the skills of a warrior. You might need to ask Sesshomaru if he can train you as well in some abilities that you may find useful."

"So…what kind of tricks can I do?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You can impersonate others if that is what you mean by tricks," Midoriko said with a smile when she saw a huge grin cross Kagome's face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," she said.

"Tis' now time for you to wake, Kagome, every time you sleep, I shall be there to help train both your mind and your body."

Kagome didn't reply because everything had suddenly gotten darker and much louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar corrected.  
> Punctuation fixed.


End file.
